The Other Quinn
by Mrs.Hunnam
Summary: Dr. Mike has a little sister, Shane. Shane has been living with Mike and the kids for a couple years now. She is also in love with Sully. An AU SullyxOC fic. Rated M for Future chapters.


Small towns were one thing that Shawna Quinn hated, yet here she was in the small town on Colorado Springs. Four years ago Shawn had followed her big sister Michaela to the town that Michaela had come to, to become the towns doctor. Four years ago Shawn had meant the man of her dreams, but he didn't want to be the man of her dreams. He was still so hung up on his wife dying in child birth, six years before. Shawn got the whole morning for a dead love, she had done it before, but staying stuck in the past just made the present go even slower.

Shawn looked around the town as she stepped out of Mike's building. Mike had just helped a mother give birth and Shawn had been there to help out too. As she looked around she caught sight of Sully, the man of her dreams. At the same time she saw him he saw her and smiled. Shawn nodded to him and made her way over to Hank's Saloon, right now she did not want to talk to Sully, or anybody else for that matter. As she walked into Hank's a couple of the visiting men turned to look at her, whores were the only women allowed into a saloon. Shawn wasn't a whore nor was she a lady, she never acted like a lady she acted the way she pleased like a man. Shawn walked up to the bar and smiled at the tall, long blonde haired man behind the counter.

"Hey Hank," Shawn said with a big smile.

"Hey little sister, how's Mike?" Hank asked smiling back.

"She's afraid that I'm not competent enough to help her birth the baby when it comes," Shawn said laughing.

"I know she's been telling me that every night before we go to bed," He said laughing himself.

"So how does it feel knowing in just a short while you will be a father?"

"I'm already a father. But to actually have one of my own, will be a change in life. I've never been around a baby before."

"You'll be great with it. Me on the other hand I'd feel sorry for any child that I brought into this world."

"I don't know why, I've seen the way you are with the children. You're great with the three of them." Hank said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, right." She said under her breath as there was a commotion outside in the street. "What's that?"

"The coach just rode up," A deep male voice said from right behind Shawn.

"Really, why is everyone so excited about the coach today?" Shawn asked as she walked outside with Sully following right behind her.

"Hasn't been a coach in over two weeks. Many people are waiting for supplies." Sully said as he put his hand on the small of back.

"Being very possessive aren't you?" Shawn whispered to him.

"Do you mind?"

"Whatever." She said as she came to a stop in front of the coach. Michaela walked out of her clinic and stood beside Shawn. She looked from Michaela as a regal woman got out of the coach. Shawn and Michaela stared at the woman with open mouths.

"Mom?" They both said at the same time. Shawn felt like she was going to vomit. She leaned into Sully for support and he gave it to her.

"Well, don't just stand there Shawn. Come help me." Her mother bit out in her holier then thou voice. Shawn stood there looking at her mother. She didn't know what to say, she stood there just looking at her. "Well, if you can't help me, isn't there somebody competent enough to help me?" She bit out clearly annoyed.

Hank stepped forward and offered Charlotte, his hand. "Sorry, Mrs. Quinn." He said. Shawn regained her wits.

"Hank, you don't have to apologize to her." Shawn told him as her mother stepped down into the muddy street. Shawn placed a hand on her hip and looked at her mother.

"Well, Shane why you feel like dressing like a man I will never know. You are never going to get a husband dressing like that." She scolded. The only thing that she wanted for Shawn was to be married to some man or another.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't ever want to marry somebody?" She asked as she thought about what she was wearing, she had on a pair of deer skin pants with chaps over them, a tight shirt that didn't have any sleeves.

"Well dressing like a whore, will make sure of that." She said turning up her nose at what Shawn was wearing. She couldn't form words, she couldn't even think of what to say. She did the only thing that she could she walked over to her horse and jumped up on it without using the stirrups.

"I won't be seeing you while you are in town mother." She said, as she kicked her horse into motion. Michaela started after her only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sully shake his head.

"No, Mike. I'll go after her." He said walking over to his own horse and jumping up on to its back. He clicked his tongue and was off.

"Well, I'll say who was that heathen?" Charlotte asked as she stepped lightly over to Michaela.

"That was Sully, Mother." Michaela said with a sigh. She took Hank's hand as he helped her back into her doctor's office. Charlotte followed close behind them with a huff.

Shawn sat under a tree with the sun shining down on her face. She was hoping that it was all a bad dream that her mother really wasn't here. She knew it was wishful thing but she still wished. A shadow crossed over the sun, Shawn squinted to see what it was. She let out a growl when she saw it was Sully.

"What do you want?" She asked closing her eyes again. Sully sat down next to her, his arm and thigh touching hers'.

"I wanted to check on you."

"Why? You don't want anything to do with me any other time. Oh unless it's when you want to have sex." She said in anger. She really didn't mean to be mean to him all the time it was just how it came out. She was so upset that he didn't love her the way she loved him. 


End file.
